


Little intimate moment

by lilpuffs3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: Cale isn't supposed to be there in the first place, the world where he is now isn't made for humans to live, but he has made some friends that want to help him to get back home.One night sleeping near a wood, Lartha's, who has some feeling for the boy, has a intimate and calming moment with Cale, warming him in a cold night.
Relationships: Cale Henderson/ Lartha Standl
Kudos: 3





	Little intimate moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm actually writing a sort of book with these characters, but I'm not entirely sure about the plot and writing and changing actually helps me, so I just wrote what my heart desired and shared it.  
> This is short but I think I'm going to write some more

Lartha wasn't  _ actually  _ used to care for others, he made some exceptions of course, he had some friends, even if he didn't liked to admit it. 

But in the end he  _ always  _ end up alone, on his own. He knew how to care for himself, he wasn't used to provide for someone else.

And now he had a  _ human _ to protect, someone who liked to call himself a friend. A human that was smaller, weaker and somehow managed to survive, in a world that wasn't built for him. In a world that couldn't work for him, that was hostile for his species and his kind.

Lartha watched Cale in the darkness, the human was trying to warm up against Khune's wings, the two of them slept together like that almost every night. They couldn't light a fire, there was always the possibility of being seen and found, and they absolutely didn't want to risk that much.

Cale was a human, his world was connected to Lartha's by some kind of portals, and now they were trying to bring Cale back home. Khune was a friend they managed to bring with them on the way.

Cale wasn't meant to be there, Lartha's mother always said that humans were disgusting, they were scared animals that acted on instinct.

But Cale wasn't disgusting, he wasn't  _ always _ scared, he was at first, but now? He was strong, independent and actually a great leader if they needed him to be.

Lartha's world, Gryke, was a cold hearted one, there wasn't enough space or time for love, for care, but he started to believe that maybe he wanted some.

Winglow, that was his name kind. They weren't really  _ that  _ different from humans.

They had wings, his species had evolved that way, their city, their land, was actually on air. The cities were completely floating around. The ground was dangerous, kids learned at a young age about vicious diseases and animals, that could end the Winglows quickly.

So no one actually wanted to know what was the ground like.

And they had horns, everyone had a different kind, in form or color. Sometimes they kinda grow with you as you age, sometimes they  _ not _ .

"Lartha?" Cale asked, breaking quickly the silence and releasing Khune's wing from his grip.

"Yeah" Lartha smiled, tired and slightly embarrassed. Cale probably caught him staring.

"Could you warmth me or something…" the boy was more cute when he didn't tried to punch Lartha everytime he said something wrong about humans. He was tired, and his sleepy voice was actually pretty. He seemed to be shaking slightly.

"You're cold?" Lartha's was actually pretty surprised at first, Cale had his cloak, to make sure no one could simply recognize him. was he really that cold?

"I don't have wings to cover me while I sleep, you know" 

"Yeah, I know, I'm the one to carry you on my back." Teased Lartha, watching carefully Cale. When it was required to fly, the Winglow transported the human on his back.

"Next time make sure to drop me" joked Cale, almost lovingly, he walked up from Khune, and then he cuddled up with Lartha. He snuggled against his body, trying his best to sleep. They always had to spend the night in some abandoned places, it was cold, but Cale had his friends to care for him.

"If I drop you now, all the time I've lost for you is immediately given me back or something like that?" Lartha chuckles, he actually enjoys Cale company, even if they don't like to admit it, they really grew fond of each other. Lartha's could  _ never _ cuddle in this way with someone else, he allowed himself to be this vulnerable with Cale.

"No, but it's actually okay because I know you're gonna bring me home" at this point Cale was talking nonsense, he seemed almost asleep.

"You're sleepy and don't know what you're talking about." Explained Lartha, caressing gently the human's hair. It was fluffy. Cale had blond messy hair, and he was so pale in comparison with the Winglow and his straight dark brown hair.

The human seemed asleep for a while, cuddled dedicated in Lartha's arms.

"Can I come with you?" Asked the boy, after some minutes of silence, he didn't actually wanted the answer, he almost hoped that his friend was sleeping, so he didn't make a complete fool of himself.

"Uh?" Cale  _ wasn't actually  _ asleep, and now confused was trying to understand.

"Can i come with you? If we get you home, can I come with you?" The Winglow seemed  _ desperately  _ in need for an answer, he tried to seem cool, but he  _ hated _ with all his soul the thought that Cale was gonna leave. His friend was going to leave him alone. And they were never going to see each other again. It wasn't something easy to do, he was attached to the human, how could he just let him go? Forever?

"Lartha… I don't-" the human stopped for a second, he was trying to think about a good answer, he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, like when Lartha said something about human behavior and he didn't like it. "in my world it's not going to be like this, I'd love for you to come with me, but it's not the life you'll want to have..."

"I know." Lartha knew that he wasn't going to go unnoticed amongst humans, they probably try to kill him, he may have to hide forever, that was not the life that someone that grew up a thief in a big city wanted.

Lartha's mother left him alone, on his own when she found a new and more stable job, and she couldn't take care of him. And from then his life consisted in stealing and fighting for survival, he lived in a big city that had mercy for no one. He learned to never rely on anybody, and now he needed to be with Cale.

"I'm sorry." Cale wasn't sure about what to say or expect, what was he supposed to say? He was skilled at convincing and talking to people, he was pretty bad at talking about  _ this _ with Lartha. When the two of them were alone, Lartha seemed rather terrified of losing him. And Cale wasn't sure what were his thoughts about that. Home seemed a strange place, too distant from him at the moment. All of this adventure seemed a dream, he was scared that he may not be able to live in his world anymore, maybe he was stuck there. And as much he love Lartha, and Khune, he wanted to go home. 

"Your eyes." Exclaimed Lartha, after watching the human for some time.

"What?" The boy was surprised at this change of subject.

"The bruises are fading" Lartha said slightly smiling, he didn't want to waste a night with his human, so he carefully changed subject to spend some more time together without a fight.

"Really?!" The human proceed to touch the bruised eye, searching for some proof, maybe it will start finally healing!

"Yeah, so how about you stop hating me for that uh?" The Winglow smiled teasingly, covering Cale with his wings. He noticed the Human's body was shivering, he decided to be more careful about his body temperature and how to keep him warm.

"Oh, don't think I'm not mad anymore, you bastard" Lartha wanted to sell Cale to some guards, the first day they met, humans are hunt for fun by so many people, and the Winglow punched Cale in the eye when he tried fighting. 

Somehow they ended up together, on the same team, and even if they continued to challenge the other on daily, they knew how much they meant to each other.

All of this happened merely two months ago, the bruises are fading only now, Lartha is rather strong, and Cale isn't even trying to hide how much he hated the Winglow that day.

"Really? It was the first day! I didn't even know you were this cute!"

"Oh shut up! Go to sleep or I'm going to break your ass!" Exclaimed exhausted the human, he was happy, in their little private calming moment. He was more than happy and thankful for the affectionate hug that Lartha's wings conceded him, and he was sure that he was slowly falling in love. 


End file.
